Azalea Gestahl
Azalea is a character played by Kat in Pokemon RP. She was temporarily an antagonist in the Sectonia arc named "The Hermit." Azalea's PBR counterpart is Alwin, who, in The Bloodmoon Universe, is her brother. Early Life Much like her PBR counterpart, Azalea once lived in a secluded village of Lilligant, Petilil, Whimsicott, and Cottonee. When she evolved into a Lilligant, her flower mutated, causing her to become Grass/Poison. For this reason, the villagers shunned her, so she stayed alone in her home, reading books about Delta Pokemon. She then decided to travel, becoming slightly well-known for her research on Delta Pokemon. Later Life Azalea later came to the island after being called there by Tobi, a Delta Lilligant much like Azalea was. However, when Azalea arrived, she found out there were many Deltas and Mythicals there, who were treated as anyone else, and decided she liked it enough to stay. Due to her fascination with Mythicals, she found herself quickly befriending Jack, who was also interested in her books and research notes. The Road Trip As Jack wished to be brave and Azalea wanted to see Jirachi in person, she decided to go on the road trip. During the trip, she also grew rather close to Elesa, and the two, along with a bit of help from Jirachi, made him realize he really is brave. Sectonia When Azalea was out on a walk one day, she encountered The Fool. Fascinated by a fusion, she began talking to him, until he attacked her, defeating her with ease, and she was taken away to become a fusion. As The Hermit, her first attack was on Armstrong's Bar, where she wrecked the place and then killed Hannah. She later appeared again to fight Sidon and Volgin, nearly killing them both. Her last fight was with no other than Jack, who was convinced she was a monster who took Azalea away from him. He won the fight by hugging her briefly, catching her off-guard and returning some of her memory, then used this to punch her in the face, knocking her out, to which she thanked him for saving her before falling unconscious. Sadly, however, this made Jack scared of her and he went back into hiding. These events traumatized her, making her despise what used to be her passion, and worst of all, making her carry the guilt of murdering Hannah. As a way of grieving, she has been visiting a river close to the bar and scattering flower petals in it while singing a song every week since Hannah's death. Powers & Abilities Before becoming a fusion, Azalea had a rather simple moveset that was only truly useful for self-defense; Toxic, Petal Dance, Quiver Dance, Sludge Bomb, and Magical Leaf. After becoming a fusion, she lost Sludge Bomb, though she gained Vine Whip, Shadow Ball, and her unique move Druid's Curse, which drains health from all Grass-Type Pokemon in the area and gives it to her. This goes in hand with her new ability that turns all Pokemon in range Grass-Type and increases the amount of health she gains when used against Grass-Types. Trivia * When Azalea was initially introduced, she was one of the subjects of the drama surrounding the species limit, as her presence increased the amount of Lilligant in the RP to 4. She was changed to a Maractus, but after the rule was repealed, she was changed back to a Lilligant. * Azalea's last name is a reference to Emperor Gestahl from Final Fantasty IV. * Azalea’s favorite snack is potato chips. * Azalea adores children and, before being fused, was hoping to become a science teacher. * Post-fusion, Azalea now despises science because of what it did to her, and is now somewhat wary of those who work at the lab. * Despite having not even known her, Azalea scatters petals through the river and sings a little tune in Hannah’s memory every week following her death. Category:Main RP Characters Category:PBM Characters Category:Art: Dragonith